KumHevans
by jessicalynnrand
Summary: Simple. Currently, a oneshot. There may be more. Probably, since I really miss Sam...  Basically, Karofsky's a dick and Sam's the angel.  T for possibilities.


_Kurt sat down at his desk in English class. Karofsky walked through the door and took his seat, except instead of sitting on the opposite side of the room like he usually did, he took the seat directly behind Kurt. Immediately, Kurt felt uncomfortable. Kurt could feel Karofsky's breath on his back. He needed to move his seat. He spotted the last open chair and stood to grab it, but before he could fully straighten his legs, one last person walked into class and sat into the chair. Kurt was trapped. He looked back at Karofsky, who was giving an evil smile. He winked, and Kurt cringed. He slowly sat back down in his seat and faced front. Kurt felt Karofsky place one of his large fingers on Kurt's back, and he tried to ignore it, but the breathing into his ear was making Kurt think of everything that Karofsky had done and was doing."So what's up cutie?" Karofsky whispered so that only Kurt could hear – Kurt was always the only one to hear these things coming from Karofsky's mouth. Like usual, Kurt didn't respond."You know the things I want to do to you?" Kurt closed his eyes, and wanted so badly to block out the obscenities that were now being spoken to him. He wanted to cry. He wanted to run out the door – to do something that would make this stop, but it wouldn't stop. It would never stop. Karofsky lifted his hand from Kurt's shoulder, but then stuck in under his desk, through the open back of Kurt's chair and onto Kurt's bottom. Kurt flinched, terrified. The teacher saw this. "Kurt, are you alright?" Kurt opened his eyes and looked at her. "Yep!" He said through clenched teeth. Karofsky grabbed Kurt's shoulder and twisted him to face him. "Careful, boy! You'll get me in trouble or something. I never actually planned on following through on what I'm saying, but if you get me caught… well, I just might have to." He smirked and pushed Kurt back to facing front._

_The next row over, Sam had witnessed all of this through the corner of his eye. At this point in time, he turned and glared at Karofsky. Karofsky looked back at him, at first, a bit afraid that Sam had seen, then he put the same evil smirk back on his own face. "What are you looking at, trouty mouth?" Sam bit his bottom lip. He hated that name – always did. But Kurt needed his protection. Sam and Kurt made eye contact, and Sam saw the tears and the fear in Kurt's eyes. "Help me," he mouthed. Sam thought for a moment, then made a loud groan, surprising everybody in the class. "Sam? What is it?" The teacher asked. "My stomach!" He nearly yelled. "Oh my God, it hurts. I think… I think I'm going to puke." He made a small gagging noise and the people around Sam leaned away in their chairs. "I need to go to the nurse, now!" The teacher nodded frantically. "Oh, of course! Go ahead! Here, take the pass." Sam stood and wobbled to the desk, nearly falling over in the process. "Oh god, this is not good. Can Kurt come with me just in case?" The teacher looked from Sam to Kurt. "Yes, of course. Kurt, go. Make sure he doesn't pass out or get sick or something." Trying so hard to conceal his smile, Kurt nodded and stood to follow Sam out the door. He was able to catch the look of shock and disappointment on Karofsky's face._

_Out in the hallway, Sam chuckled and Kurt shushed him. "Come on! Let's at least get to the bathroom or something. We don't want to get caught…" Sam smile and pretended to groan okay. "Oh, it hurts!" He shouted. Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled them through the bathroom door and into the handicapped stall. Once they were in and the door was locked, Kurt's smile faded a bit. "Sam, thank you for that." Sam's smile faded a bit as well. "What he was doing to you… I saw it. He's sickening, Kurt. You don't deserve that." Kurt looked away and Sam was bit confused. "You know that, right?" Kurt looked back up into Sam's green eyes. "Sam… what if I do? I mean…" Sam put his hand on Kurt's chin. "You don't. I promise you that. You are far too good and lovely a person to be dealing with shit like that, let alone to think that you deserve to deal with that." Kurt's smile came back. "Samuel Evans, you're my hero." Sam's smile came back as well. "Kurt, I love you so much." Kurt looked at Sam's face and whispered "I know" before leaning in to kiss him. Their arms quickly looped around each other's bodies, and they were standing in the handicapped stall, kissing._


End file.
